Book of Species
The PC Species of Urthe are all the available playable character types of the Urthe campaign setting. They are organized below based on the timeline of their appearance on Urthe. Naturally, campaigns set in a particular age of Urthe are limited to the PC species and races available in that age, and the ages previous. In other words, unless time travel is involved, you can't have a human PC before the Fourth Age, or a Dwarf PC before the Second Age. Currently, campaigns are generally set in the sixth age (ie. the present), so all the species and races listed below are available as playable characters in those campaigns, at the DM's discretion. This list assists in matching, dating and identifying artifacts and ancient civilizations with their respective ages and species makeup, and clarifies certain matters of lineage (ie. how far a character's ancestors date back, etc.). To the eye of outsiders, the differences between the species, or between the races within species, are mostly cosmetic, but the PC species of Urthe would all maintain that there are important physical and cultural differences between the groups. PC Races of the First Age 'Stegoid (Bladeback) Saurial' (Kecualas stegosauri) +1 CHA, -1 DEX *'Evolved branch of Stegosaurus ancestry' *'Appearance:' Intelligent bipedal dinosaurs. Tall and thickly built, with hard, sharp plates running down the length of the spine, wear loinclothes and light cloaks or robes. Tattoos are common, especialy among spellcasters. Brightly coloured scales, claws, and a tail. *'Size: Medium: '''As Medium creatures, Stegoids have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Stegoids average 6 feet 8 inches tall, and weigh 325 lbs. *'Movement: Average Stegoid Movement Rate is 16. *'Low-Light Vision: '''A Stegoid can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. *'Bonus Skills: '+3 racial bonus on Sense Motive checks; +3 racial bonus to Persuade checks. *'Bonus Disciplines: '1 rank Stability, 1 rank Diplomatic, 1 rank Tenacious, +3 discipline ranks at first level. *'Saving Throws: no racial modifier. *'Automatic Language: '''Spoken Saurian. 'Corythoid (Finhead) Saurial' '(Kecualas corythosauri) +1 CHA, -1 INT' *'Evolved branch of Corythosaurus ancestry''' *'Appearance: '''Intelligent bipedal dinosaurs. Brightly coloured scales, claws, and a tail just over half the body length, smaller than the Bladeback's tail. Corytho- means helmet, refering to the prominent fin on top of their heads, used for vocalizing. They have enough muscle for common work and defense. Exceptional Finheads are usually, though not always, warriors, wear loinclothes and light cloaks or robes. Tattoos are common, especialy among spellcasters. *'Size: Medium: As Medium creatures, Corythoids have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Corythoids average 5 feet 1 inch tall, and weigh 200 lbs. *'Movement: '''Average Corythoid Movement Rate is 10. *'Low-Light Vision: 'A Corythoid can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. *'Bonus Skills: '+3 racial bonus on Sense Motive checks; +3 racial bonus to Persuade checks. *'Bonus Disciplines: '1 rank Stability, 1 rank Athletic, 1 rank Agile, +3 discipline ranks at first level. *'Saving Throws: 'no racial modifier. *'Automatic Language: Spoken Saurian. 'High Elf' (Seldarines aureus) +1 DEX, -1 CON *'Ordained by Corellon Larethian.' *'Appearance: '''Blue eyed High Elves usually have blonde hair, while green eyed High Elves usually have dark hair. Pale and creamily skinned, High Elves do not tan or suffer ill effects from daily sun exposure. *'Size: Nearly all adult High Elves are size Medium: As Medium creatures, High Elves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. They are slightly built, and average 5 feet tall, and 125 pounds. • Movement: Average High Elf Movement Rate is 12. *'Darkvision: '''In total darkness, an Elf can see up to 60 feet. Darkvision is tonal, so everything is seen in shades of light and shadow, tinted the colour of the character’s eyes (High Elf eyes are usually blue or green). *'Low-Light Vision: 'An Elf can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. Colours in view that correspond to the eye-colour of the Elf are seen as especially vibrant (often, this is vegetation for green eyed Elves, or sky and water for blue eyed Elves). *'Bonus Skills: 'Elves receive bonus Weapon Skills for the spear (or longsword), longbow (including composite longbow), and shortbow (including composite shortbow); +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. A High Elf who merely passes within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door is entitled to a Perception check to notice it as if she were actively looking for it; +2 racial bonus on Stealth skill checks in natural terrain. High Elves’ natural agility and ease in the wilderness enables them to move silently and nearly invisibly; +2 racial bonus on Survival skill checks in the character’s home environment. High Elves’ familiarity with the land allows them to find their way. *'Bonus Disciplines: '3 bonus ranks of Spell Resistance for both Sleep and Charm Person spells, giving 99% resistance. *'Saving Throws: '+5 racial saving throw bonus against Mental Magisterium spells and effects. *'Automatic Languages: 'Spoken Elvish. 'Satyr (Damhs satyri) +1 STR, -1 INT *'Ordained by Damh.' *'Appearance: '''Satyrs appear to have the torso, head, and arms of a man, and pelvis and hind legs of a goat. Two small horns protrude from the otherwise human-seeming forehead. There are no female Satyrs: sages conclude that Dryads, though a different species, are their natural mate. Hair is coarse and curly, reddish or dark brown on the head and body, matching the colour of the fur on the legs. Pointed beards and goatees are common. Skin colour ranges from tan to brown, with some very rare individuals (1%) having deep red coloured skin. Horns and hooves are black. *'Size:' Medium: As Medium creatures, Satyrs have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Satyrs average 5 feet tall, and weigh 150 lbs. *'Movement:' Average Satyr Movement Rate is 10. *'Bonus Skills: +3 racial bonus on Stealth checks in natural terrain; +3 racial bonus to Perform (Satyr’s Pipe) checks *'''Bonus Disciplines: 1 rank Sly, 1 rank Animal Affinity, rank Diplomatic, +3 discipline ranks at first level. *Saving Throws: +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. *'Automatic Language: '''Spoken Sylvan. 'Tabaxi' '(Panthera homo) +1 DEX, -1 INT' *'Evolved branch of Panther ancestry.' **Graceful feline humanoids, with the fur, heads, and retractable claws of a great cat. **Average height is 6 feet 4 inches, weight is 170 pounds. **Light yellow to brownish red coats, some with solid spots, some with roseate spots. **Enemies suffer -2 to surprise rolls against Tabaxi. **Good climbers and swimmers. **Acute sense of smell. **As likely to use claws and teeth as another weapon. **Related to lions, tigers, jaguars and leopards. Have the ability to roar and speak. **Often live in grass roofed huts without walls, or temporary hunting lairs. **Reclusive, avoiding other intelligent beings. **Find commerce demeaning. **Speak their own ancient language. Legends tell of an ancient Tabaxi civilization that was supplanted long ago by the Wiomaco people, or other races. **Eat peccaries, capybaras. **Are sometimes hunted for their pelts and claws, useful in some forms of magic. **Use weapons of wood, bone, and stone. PC Races of the Second Age 'Mountain Dwarf' '(Mordinsammans montem) +1 CON, -1 DEX' '''Ordained by Moradin Soulforger.' **Short and thickly built, Mountain Dwarves average 4 foot 8 inches in height, and weigh 185 pounds. **Mountain Dwarves have a reddish-tan or reddish-brown, ruddy complexion. Coarse, wiry hair is usually red or brown, greying with age. Hair is worn long for both sexes, including beards. Elaborate braids are common for both hair and beard. **Eyes are often deep green or blue, and provide Infravision effective to 60 feet. **By nature, Mountain Dwarves are nonmagical and rarely use magical spells. This gives a bonus to their saving throws against attacks from magical wands, staves, rods, and spells. This bonus is +1 for every 3 - ½ points of Constitution score. **Because of their nonmagical nature, however, Mountain Dwarves have trouble using magical items. All magical items that are not specifically suited Dwarves have a 20% chance to malfunction when used by a Mountain Dwarf. This check is made each time the Dwarf uses a magical item. **Mountain Dwarves' solid, sturdy builds account for their increased Conditioning & decreased Dexterity. **Given to hard work and care little for most humor. Strong and brave. **Enjoy beer, ale, mead, and even stronger drink. **Mountain Dwarves have exceptional resistance to toxic substances. All Dwarven characters make saving throws against poison with the same bonuses that they get against magical attacks. **Love precious metal, particularly gold. They prize gems, of course, especially diamonds and opaque gems (except pearls, which they do not like). **Dwarves like the earth and dislike the sea. **Not overly fond of elves, they have a fierce hatred of orcs and goblins. **Their short, stocky builds make them ill-suited for riding horses or other large mounts (although ponies present no difficulty), so they tend to be a trifle dubious and wary of these creatures. **They are ill-disposed toward magic and have little talent for it, but revel in fighting, warcraft, and scientific arts such as engineering. **Mountain Dwarves live in isolated clan strongholds carved inside large mountains. They prefer life in the comforting gloom and solidness that is found underground. They have several special abilities that relate to their underground life, and they are noted for being particularly resistant to magics and poisons. **Dwarves are miners of great skill (+5 to Profession: Miner CON). While underground, they can try to detect the following information when within 10 feet of the particular phenomenon (but they can determine their approximate depth below the surface at any time). ***Detect grade or slope in passage 1-5 on 1d6 ***Detect new tunnel/passage construction 1-5 on 1d6 ***Detect sliding/shifting walls or rooms 1-4 on 1d6 ***Detect stonework traps, pits, and deadfalls 1-3 on 1d6 ***Determine approximate depth underground 1-3 on 1d6 *Living underground, Mountain Dwarves have developed an affinity for battling Orcs, Half-Orcs, Goblins, and Hobgoblins, gaining a +1 to attacks against them. *Due to Mountain Dwarves' cunning combat ability against larger opponents, Ogres, Trolls, Ogre Magi, Giants, and Titans all suffer -4 to hit them. 'Wild Elf' (Seldarines sylvaticus) +1 DEX, -1 CHA *'Evolved branch of High Elven ancestry, ordained by Erevan Ilesere.' **Short and slight, but more thickly built than their High Elf cousins, Wild Elves average height is 5 foot 1 inch, and their average weight is 130 pounds. **Blonde to reddish hair is common, as is lightly tanned skin. **Light brown or green eyes is common, while hazel or blue is more rare. All Wild Elves have Infravision to a distance of 60 feet. **Wild Elves commonly exhibit a higher degree of fat accumulation than most other elves. This distinctive characteristic, most noted in the breasts and buttocks of females, appears to be an adaptation to varying cyclic nutritional opportunities for hunter-gatherers. **Wild Elves live in nomadic tribes in woodland and wilderness. Specific tribes are often represented by tattoos. **Wild Elves favor clothes in the natural colours and textures of their surroundings: browns and green, shifting to reds in the fall, white in the winter. **Led by intuition, emotion, strength, Wild Elves are very reclusive, and associate more with animals than other sentient beings. **Wild Eves have an instinctive, natural connection with the land. They easily befriend natural woodland creatures. Unless the animal is already hostile, they can automatically shift its reaction by two categories. **Wild Elves try to never leave their forests. In general, they are unfriendly and unhelpful, and have an aversion to non-woodland settings. They hate the sea, and will not willingly board a seagoing vessel. They also hate the underground, and become claustrophobic beneath the soil. **They regard cities as perversion, and cannot abide technology. 'Grey Elf' (Seldarines canus) +1 INT, -1 CON *'Evolved branch of High Elven ancestry, ordained by Sehanine Moonbow.' **Average height: 5' 2"; average weight: 125 lbs. **Silver haired and amber eyed, or rarely, pale golden hair and violet eyes (known as Faerie Elves, some of whom are associated with the rise of humankind. **Infravision to a distance of 60 feet. **Grey Elves have Infravision to a distance of 60 feet. **They are 90% resistant to sleep and charm spells. **They are keen and observant, giving them: ***a 1:6 chance of detecting a secret door in passing within 10'. ***a 1:3 chance of detecting a secret door in a 10' search. ***a 1:2 chance of finding a concealed door. **Live in hidden citadels and hermitage cities on high mountaintops, with unlimited access to their own libraries and sages. **The most aloof of the elves, and the most reliant on intelligence above all. **Dress in regal attire of gold and yellow, silver and white, with overcloaks of blue or purple. **Armored in plate or chain mail, with winged helms, often mounted on hippogriffs or griffons. **Often believe strongly in their own racial purity, especially regarding social taboos concerning Half Elves. Because of their haughtiness and arrogance, Grey Elves receive a -3 on all reaction adjustments when dealing with non-elves. Their disdain, whether intended or not, is felt by others and leads to poor relations. Grey Elves suffer a -1 reaction adjustment with all other elves, but no adjustment with their own Grey elven kind. PC Races of the Third Age 'Hill Dwarf' (Mordinsammans collis) +1 CON, -1 WIS *'Evolved branch of Mountain Dwarven ancestry.' **Average height: 4'4"; average weight: 175 pounds. **Skin is tan or light brown, with ruddy cheeks. **Eyes are often light green or blue, and provide Infravision effective to 60 feet. **Hair is black, grey, brown, or red. Coarse, wiry hair is usually black, grey, red or brown, going lighter with age. Hair is worn long for both sexes, including beards. **Beards are large and bushy for all males, and some females. **By nature, Hill Dwarves are nonmagical and rarely use magical spells. This gives a bonus to their saving throws against attacks from magical wands, staves, rods, and spells. This bonus is +1 for every 3 - ½ points of Constitution score. **Because of their nonmagical nature, however, Hill Dwarves have trouble using magical items. All magical items that are not specifically suited Dwarves have a 20% chance to malfunction when used by a Hill Dwarf. This check is made each time the Dwarf uses a magical item. **The most commonly encountered Dwarves. **Live in areas of rolling hills, with strongholds underground and outposts on the surface. **Hill dwarves favour dark, sombre earth-tone clothes, and wear little jewelry. **Racial Enmities: Ogres, Trolls, Ogre Magi, Giants, and Titans all suffer -4 to hit Hill Dwarves. **Given to hard work and care little for most humor. Strong and brave. **Enjoy beer, ale, mead, and even stronger drink. **Hill Dwarves have exceptional resistance to toxic substances. All Dwarven characters make saving throws against poison with the same bonuses that they get against magical attacks. **Love precious metal, particularly gold. They prize gems, of course, especially diamonds and opaque gems (except pearls, which they do not like). **Dwarves like the earth and dislike the sea. **Not overly fond of elves, they have a fierce hatred of orcs and goblins. **Their short, stocky builds make them ill-suited for riding horses or other large mounts (although ponies present no difficulty), so they tend to be a trifle dubious and wary of these creatures. Favored mounts include such animals as Big Horned Sheep, Llamas, and Mountain Goats. **They are ill-disposed toward magic and have little talent for it, but revel in fighting, warcraft, and scientific arts such as engineering. **Hill Dwarves are miners of great skill. While underground, they can try to detect the following information when within 10 feet of the particular phenomenon (but they can determine their approximate depth below the surface at any time). ***Detect grade or slope in passage 1-5 on 1d6 ***Detect new tunnel/passage construction 1-5 on 1d6 ***Detect sliding/shifting walls or rooms 1-4 on 1d6 ***Detect stonework traps, pits, and deadfalls 1-3 on 1d6 ***Determine approximate depth underground 1-3 on 1d6 **Hill Dwarves have developed an affinity for battling Orcs, Half-Orcs, Goblins, and Hobgoblins, gaining a +1 to attacks against them. **Due to Hill Dwarves' cunning combat ability against larger opponents, Ogres, Trolls, Ogre Magi, Giants, and Titans all suffer -4 to hit them. 'Rock Gnome' (Gonds saxum) +1 INT, -1 WIS *'Ordained by Garl Glittergold.' **Big nosed, cheerful, industrious: the stereotypical gnome. **Lightly built, but strong as most humans, stand 3'6" on average, weighs 84 pounds. **Eyes are usually blue, sometimes green, rarely yellow or brown. **Infravision to a distance of 60 feet. **Skin is brown, from light tan to black. **Hair is widely vaired, like human hair, during youth, but upon adulthood, hair turns pale grey or white. **Males are bearded, starting around their second century. Beards are kept short and neatly trimmed. **Life expectancy is around 500 -750 years. **Rock Gnomes gain a +1 bonus to their saving throws against spells for every 3.5 points of CON. **No preference for any one type of climate, but make their homes in areas of abundant rock. **Fond of gemstones, especially diamonds, Rock Gnomes are the greatest of the Gnomish gemcutters. **Ideal meal is boiled unspiced meat, potatoes and mushrooms, with unleavened bread. **Very musical people. **Like Dwarves, Rock Gnomes can detect sloping passages, (1-5 on 1d6), flawed stonework (1-7 on 1d10), and approximate depth (1-4 on 1d6) and direction (1-3 on 1d6) underground. **Rock Gnomes add +1 to all melee attack rolls against goblins or kobolds, their racial enemies. They receive a -4 bonus to their AC when attacked by Giant-class creatures. 'Lightfoot Halfling' (Yondallas pilipodi) +1 DEX, -1 STR *'Ordained by Yondalla.' **Average height is about 4 foot tall, weight is about 135 pounds. **Round faced, and roundly built, with skin ranging from pale and pink to dark and dusky. **Hair runs from blonde to black, and eye are brown or hazel, usually. **Furry footed, but beardless. **Most common of the Halfling races. **Live in burrows built above and beneath the ground. **Live in small rural villages and pastoral/georgic settings. **Favor clothes that are brightly coloured, but confortable and practical above all. 'Neomane Human' (Mortalis neomis) No Modifier *'Evolved branch of Hsing-sing ape ancestry.' **A Neomane human is typically of fair stature, and the body and limbs slender. **Average height: 5'8"; average weight: 165 lbs. **The skin is of various shades of tan to brown to black. The primary determinant of skin color is the amount, density and distribution of the pigment melanin, which is associated with environmental factors varying with latitude. Dark skin offers protection from harmful UV radiation. The percentage of light reflected from black or dark brown skin varies from 12 to 42 per cent, whereas it rises to 55 to 72 per cent for white or tan skin. **Neomane humans have dark brown or black eyes. The hair is black, short and crisp or woolly, or kinky, although some may shave their heads, and others may grow their hair long. In males, the beard and body-hair are usually scanty. **The nose is flat as well as broad, and the lips are thick and expressive. **A high degree of fat accumulation on the buttocks, is common. This distinctive characteristic, most noted in females, appears to be an adaptation to varying cyclic nutritional opportunities for hunter-gatherers. **Live predominantly in equatorial areas with abundant sunlight. 'Winged Elf' (Seldarines avari) +1 CHA, -1 CON *'Evolved branch of Grey Elven ancestry.' **Average height: 5' 2"; average weight: 125 lbs. **Large feathered wings grow from the back, adding weight to the short and slender elven frame. **Palest of elf skin, and blonde or white hair. **The eyes have an epicanthal fold and are different shades of blue. The epicanthal fold is a fold of skin that covers the inner corner of the eye, giving Avariel a characteristic narrow, almond-shaped eye shape. This adaptation probably evolved as protection against cold and windy conditions. **Live in high mountain aeries in cold or temperate climates. **Winged Elves have Infravision to a distance of 60 feet. **They are 90% resistant to sleep and charm spells. **They are keen and observant, giving them: ***a 1:6 chance of detecting a secret door in passing within 10'. ***a 1:3 chance of detecting a secret door in a 10' search. ***a 1:2 chance of finding a concealed door. 'Kenku' (Quorlinns kenkus) +1 STR, -1 CHA *'Ordained by Quorlinn' **Humanoid bird people, resemble hawks in human clothing, with the arms, torso, and thighs of a human, and the head, wings, and talons of a falcon, and claws on their hands. **Average height is 6 feet tall, weigh about 170 pounds. **Feathers are predominantly brown, with white underfeathers and facial markings, and bright yellow eyes. **Favour stealth, scimitars and quarterstaffs and combat, or may attack unarmed with their talons and beak. **They usually do not kill unless their own lives remain threatened. **Often use disguise. **Favour spells like Magic Missile, Shocking Grasp, Invisibility, Mirror Image, Web, and Call Lightning. **A secretive race, often living among humans and demihumans covertly. **Kenku do not have their own language, but do emit emotional squawks and chirps. **Kenku often appear friendly, but 95% of the time, in reality they have ulterior motives. PC Races of the Fourth Age 'Chomawi Human' (Mortalis chomis) +1 CHA, -1 WIS *'Evolved branch of Inomach Human ancestry.' **Average height: 5' 5"; average weight: 175 lbs. **Chomawis are often decorated with tattoos. **Chomawi skin is various shades of brown. **The eyes are dark brown or black, with some obliquity and incidence of epicanthal fold. **The nose is usually short and the hair is black, lank, and long. **Body and facial hair are typically sparse, but male pattern baldness is rare. **Seafaring people. 'Deomast Human ' (Mortalis deomis) +1 DEX, -1 STR *'Evolved branch of mixed Neomane Human and Dakon ape ancestry.' **Average height: 5' 6"; average weight: 168 pounds. **Deomast skin ranges from brown to almost black. **Eyes are dark brown or black. **Hair is black or dark brown, straight or wavy, long. **The nose is straight, long and narrow. **Beard is often well developed, in males, while females may have some sparse facial hair, too. **Favour living in hot equatorial regions. 'Half-Elf' (Mortalis seldari) +1 Any, -1 Any *'Evolved branch of combined Human and Elven ancestry, usually High Elven descent.' **Average height is 5 feet 3 inches, average weight is about 130 pounds. **Take on elements of both parents' appearance. **Never welcomed in Grey Elven society, but may be more acceptable among other Elven cultures. **Often outsiders. 'Leadbelly Halfling' (Yondallas robustus) +1 CON, -1 STR *'Evolved branch of Lightfoot Halfling ancestry.' **More thickly built, with muscle, than other Halfling races, but shorter, standing 3 feet 8 inches tall on average, and weigh 135 pounds. **Ruddy complexion, Stouts blush easily, and get flushed hen drinking liquor. **Hair is light, blonde and sandy red usually; eyes are blue, green, or grey. **Infravision 60'. **Leadbellies can grow some facial hair, usually thick muttonchop sideburns, or the rare moustache. **Favour practical garb, often of well-cured leather, with colour and fine cut clothes reserved for special occassions. **Unlike other Halflings, Leadbellies often wear boots. **Leadbellies prefer the company of Dwarves to that of Humans. **Villages are generally in hilly, rocky areas with good fishing waters and growing land. **Have an affinity for mining more than farming, except where mushrooms are concerned. **Skilled swimmers and boatmen **Leadbelly Halflings tend to live in fully-underground burrows. 'Aquatic Elf' (Seldarines aqua) +1 DEX, -1 WIS *'Evolved branch of Wild Elven ancestry.' **Broad shouldered and well muscled. Average height: 5 feet 2 inches; average weight: 125 pounds. **Breathe like a fish, through gill slits located behind the ear and jawline. Impure water, like fouled air, is difficult for them to breathe. **Can live for a short, but painful, period out of water. **Silver/green skinned, rarely with a bluish tinge, and blue-green or greenish hair. **Sonivision to a distance of 360 feet. **Infrequently encountered but as abundant as surface dwelling elves. **Usually harbor an intense dislike of sharks, while being friendly with dolphins. 'Deep Gnome' (Gonds svirfnebli) +1 WIS, -1 CHA *'Evolved branch of Rock Gnome ancestry.' **Reach adulthood at 45 to 50 years. Average height is 3 feet 4 inches, weigh about 80 pounds. **Large noses, but narrower faces than other Gnomes, and lean, wiry bodies. **Males are often hairles, while femals have only thin, stringy hair. **Skin ranges from brown to grey, light or dark. **Eyes are grey, sometimes bright, sometimes so dark as to appear black. Infravision to 120'. **Deep Gnomes have a base magic resistance of 20%, and gain an extra 5% every level past 3rd. **Svirfneblin gain a +3 on all saving throws except against poison, on which they gain a +2 modifier. **All Deep Gnomes radiate Non-Detection, and can innately cast Blindness, Blur, and Change Self once per day. **Gnomes have the ability to remain absolutely still for long periods of time, giving them a 60% chance to remain undetected even by infravision. **They are surprised only on a roll of 1 in 10, and surprise others 90% of the time. **Prize rubies above all gemstones. **Svirfneblin do not keep track of days, or measure the passing years. **Skilled miners, more than Gnomes or even Dwarves. Svirfneblin are very good at determining slopes (1-5 on 1d6), depth, (1-4 on 1d6) and direction (1-3 on 1d6) underground, and unsafe stonework (1-7 on 1d10) **Excellent blacksmiths, almost the equal to Dwarf or Drow. **Live in large, isolated but thriving cities underground, often with more than 1000 residents. **Like good food and potent drink. **Draw strength from tales of past defeats, as well as victories. **Strict definition of traditional male/female roles. Both sexes wear nondescript clothing. **Eat fungi, underground mammals, fish, and loads of salt; drink a strong, fermented salty-fishy-fungal brew, and Gogondy, "The finest wine in the world". **Skilled at making and wielding 'stun darts'. 'Selkie' (Surminares selki) +1 INT, -1 DEX *'Evolved branch of seal ancestry.' **Selkies are seal-like beings that can change into heartbreakingly attractive human form temporarily. **Once a month, Selkies can assume human form for about a week to briefly visit the realm of men, which they call "the overworld". **In their true form, are almost indistinguishable from normal seals, apart from their arms and legs. **Average height, or length, is 5 feet 11 inches, and weight is about 180 pounds. **Selkie young must be raised in an air-filled environment for their first year. **Selkie eyes are bright emerald green or startling light blue. **Unable to swim quickly while encumbered with weapons, etc., most Selkies encountered underwater are unarmed. They may defend themselves with their sharp teeth, or more likely flee if threatened. **Selkie communities are divided into male and female groups. Females usually outnumber the males. **Male Selkies are hunters and gatherers, while females are the domestic caregivers. **Selkies inhabit only cold waters, and build their lairs in huge underwater caverns and grottoes with both air and water-filled regions. **Selkies often find and explore wrecks of sunken treasure, and communities may have a wealth of recovered booty. **Only Selkies who have visited the overworld many times ever acquire a taste for ornamenting themselves like surface dwellers. **Omnivorous, eating seafood and seaweed, but can gain a taste for surface fare, especially wine. **Are environmental activists where their ocean habitat is concerned. PC Races of the Fifth Age 'Stomade Human ' (Mortalis stomis) +1 STR, -1 DEX *'Evolved branch of mixed Neomane Human and Dakon ape ancestry.' **Average height: 5' 9"; average weight: 175 lbs. **Stomades tend to be of relatively tall stature. **They have white or tan skin: the tan on some can be quite dark. **The eyes are black, brown, blue, green, hazel or grey. **Light-colored skin is an adaptation to higher latitudes, favoring low levels of melanin pigmentation for prevalent low levels of UV radiation, to improve Vitamin D synthesis in the absence of brilliant sunlight. **The hair is black, brown, blond, or red, straight, wavy or curly. **In males, the beard is abundant. Male pattern baldness is relatively common. **The nose tends to be long and narrow. **Live predominantly in temperate regions, and often at high altitudes. 'Inomach Human' (Mortalis inomis) +1 INT, -1 CHA *'Evolved branch of mixed Deomast Human and Stomade Human ancestry.' **Average height: 5' 4"; average weight: 160 lbs. **Tend to be short in stature, but this may be at least in part due to nutrition. **The skin is yellow or yellow-brown; the nose is flat and small. **Inomachs have a characteristic narrow, almond-shaped eye, usually either black or dark brown. This adaptation probably evolved as protection against cold and windy conditions. **Inomachs have black, straight, hair, scanty on the body and face, but long on the scalp. **Male pattern baldness is relatively rare. 'Forest Gnome' (Gonds nemus) +1 WIS, -1 INT *'Evolved branch of Rock Gnome ancestry.' **Average height is 3 feet tall, weight is 75 pounds. **Smallest race of gnomes, but still feature very large noses. **Inclined to wear hair and beards very long, trimmed to a fine point, or curled into horns. **Skin is like a greenish cast of tan, rather like tree bark, often darkened and ruddy from weather. **Eyes are brown, or blue, sometimes green, while hair is brown, black, turning grey and white with age. **Average life expectancy of 500 years. **Shy and reclusive, very much like fey creatures, living in very small communities. **Prefer houses at least partially above ground, usually in hollow tree trunks. **Emerald is the favoured gen of these gnomes. **Forest gnome jewelry tends to depict nature themes. **Mostly raw-food vegetarian gatherers, taking meat infrequently, and with reverence, and never using traps to hunt. **Forest Gnomes are highly skilled wood carvers, and are distrustful of magic. **Orcs, troglodytes and lizardmen are the most hated enemies. 'Longshank Halfling' (Yondallas altus) +1 WIS, -1 STR *'Evolved branch of Hairfoot Halfling ancestry.' **Average height is 4 feet 4 inches, wiegh 135 pounds. **Tall, slender and light boned compared to other halflings. **Longest lived of the Halfling races. **Rarest of the Halfling species, Longshanks make their home in temperate woodlands near elves. **Often wear hair long, topped by a brightly coloured cap. Clothes favour woodland shades of brown, yellow, and vibrant greens. **Like Hairfeet, Longshanks shun footwear. Some ride ponies. **Longshanks live in above-ground homes with many windows. **Show affinity for woodworking, carpentry, etc. and are adept at harvesting berries, wild grains, nuts, etc. **Commonly armed with spears when in military formation. 'Advanced Lizard Man' (Semuanyas homo) +1 STR, -1 WIS *'Evolved branch of Lizard Man ancestry.' **Savage iguana-like semi-aquatic humanoids. **Average height is 6 feet 10 inches, average weight is 280 pounds. **Skin ranges from dark green to grey to brown, with scales giving a flecked appearance. **Tails average about half of body length in feet, and are not prehensile. **Males are nearly impossible to distinguish from females. **All can hold their breath underwater for number of minutes equal to CON ability score. **Typically build lairs in swamps, marshes, etc., often completely underwater in air filled caves. **Advanced Lizard Men speak the Lizard Man language. **Tribes usually number about 150 individuals. **Live by scavanging, raiding, fishing and gathering. **Occasionally take prisoners in combat, for slaves, for food, or for religious sacrifice. **Lizard Men are omnivorous, but prefer human and humanoid flesh. **Surface dwellers live in crude huts, often use shields, barbed darts, javelins, clubs, and captured swords. **Lizard Kings are always of above average height and intelligence. 'Locathah' (Eadros pisces) +1 CON, -1 CHA *'Ordained by Eadro' **Humanoid Fish, like a reverse Merman. Breath using gills, will suffocate on land. **Average height is 5 feet 8 inches, and average weight is 175 pounds. **Skin is made of fine but tough scales, ivory yellow on the underbelly, to a pale lemon yellow on the rest of the body. The fins on their ears and down their spine is ochre. **Lack claws or teeth. Smell like fish. **Communal society of tribes, from 20 to several hundred in any given group. **Well developed aquatic farming and hunter gatherer society with a strong sense of territory. **Make their lairs in rocks carved into castle-like strongholds, very similar to their surface counterparts. **Often use eels and jellyfish as protective beasts. **Technologically primitive, and almost helpless on land. **Battle to the death if home and family are threatened. 'Mermen' (Eadros homo) +1 WIS, -1 DEX *'Ordained by Eadro.' **Marine dwelling piscineous humanoid, with the top half of a human, and the lower half of a fish. **Average height is 5 feet 10 inches; weight is 175 pounds. **Formerly human, transformed by Eadro. **Skin tone is fair to tan, hair is usually dark brown, but occasionally fair. **Scale colour ranges from green to silver. **Females are 6 inches shorter than males, and usually weight between 100 and 150 pounds. **Mermen suffer double damage from fire. **Can survive for an hour out of water befoer they start to dehydrate. **Build undersea communities in reefs or cliffs honeycombed with passages. **Live in well armed communities, usually wielding tridents, crossbows, javelins, and daggers. **Adorn themselves with coral and shell decorations. **Patriarchal society, usully rejects alliances with other groups. **Hate Sahuagin and Ixitxachitl, and often clash with Tritons over territory. PC Races of the Sixth Age 'Coomain Human' (Mortalis coomis) +1 CON, -1 INT *'Evolved branch of Deomast Human ancestry.' **Average height: 5' 6"; average weight: 165 lbs. **Commonly of fair stature, with well-developed torso and arms, and slender legs. **The color of the skin is a shade of chocolate-brown or black, and the eyes are very dark brown or black. **The hair is usually raven-black, not woolly, but fine and silky in texture, wavy, and long. **The beard in males is well developed, as is the hair upon the body and the eyebrows. **Male pattern balding is relatively common. **The nose is broad, the jaws are heavy, and the lips thick. 'Wiomaco Human' (Mortalis wiomis) +1 WIS, -1 CON *'Evolved branch of Inomach Human ancestry.' **Average height: 5' 7"; average weight: 168 pounds. **Wiomacos have reddish brown skin, with lank, dark brown or black hair. **Body and facial hair are typically sparse, but male pattern baldness is rare. **Eyes are dark brown or black, and the nose is typically long and narrow. **The front teeth often dislay a characteristic shovel-shape. 'Tinker Gnome' (Gonds curiosi) +1 INT, -1 STR *'Evolved branch of Rock Gnome ancestry.' **Average height is 3 feet 5 inches, wiehgt is 82 pounds. **Resemble Rock Gnomes, but with less variety in hair and skin colour: hair is almost always white, or nearly white, while skin tends toward ruddy, earthen brown. **Eyes are usually blue, infrequently violet. Infravision to 60 feet. **Live in underground communities which are just beneath the surface, with access to fresh air. **Courageous, industrious, and curious. Fun loving and generally sociable. **Value gemstones as other Gnomes do, but value coal ("The Father of Steam") most of all. **Have a taste for exotic clothes from travel to other societies. **Inventors and fix-it specialists. Masters of the kludge. **Some of their areas of expertise include weaponry, steam engines, hydraulics, mathematics, agriculture, warmaking, animal training, brewing, carpentry, astronomy, ceramics, coalmining, stoneworking, wagonsmithing, musical instruments, etc. **Guilds are seemingly more important than clans. **Tinker Gnomes can detect sloping passages, (1-5 on 1d6), flawed stonework (1-7 on 1d10), and approximate depth (1-4 on 1d6) and direction (1-3 on 1d6) underground. **Tinker Gnomes gain a +1 bonus to their saving throws against spells for every 3.5 points of CON. **They receive a -4 bonus to their AC when attacked by Giant-class creatures. 'Sirine' (Persanas sirini) +1 CHA, -1 STR *'Ordained by Persana' **Sirines are beautiful, human-like females, at home in any aquatic environment. They have human skin tones ranging to a light blue-green, and their hair can be almost any color, though silver and dark green is the most common. Sirines have beautiful figures and wear scanty clothing at best. **Average height is 5 feet eight inches, and weigh about 120 pounds. **Most sirines are antisocial, so they try to drive intruders away, with evil sirines taking stronger measures. Other sirines are hungry for social interaction, and try to lure male humans or humanoids to join them for a time. **Sirines have their own language. **Sirines are encountered only in lonely places that are otherwise uninhabited. Most live near rocky outcroppings or small islands in the sea. Some choose to live in fresh water, but tend to avoid these areas because they are usually populated and sometimes difficult to reach. **Young sirines often live with their sisters; these sirines are the more social type. As a sirine grows older, she becomes more reclusive and contemplative, however, and eventually looks for a home of her own where she can think and sing in solitude. Even then, they have a rare desire for companionship. **Sirines usually mate with male humans. Some sirines choose elves, tritons, or merfolk as mates, producing children with some of their parents' traits (pointed ears from elves, green skin from aquatic elves, scales and webbed fingers and toes from merfolk and tritons). Sirines never form lasting relationships, for the call of the sea is too great to bind them. **After a gestation period of nine months, they give birth to 1d4 baby sirines, which are female. Their mother cares for the infants until they are five years old. After that, they fend for themselves, living on the bounty of the sea. Reaching adulthood at 10 years, they live for about 50 years, and yet their beauty never leaves them. **Sirines live to sing, and to think about the sea. If deprived of their voices, or confined away from water, they will slowly wither away until they die. Sirines often have great knowledge regarding the history of their area and any current events. They sometimes trade this knowledge for companionship. All members of a sirine sorority have the same basic alignment (all evil, all good, or all neutral in regards to good and evil). 'Lesser Triton' (Persanas homo) +1 STR, -1 CON *'Ordained by Persana' **Lesser Tritons, like their Triton cousins, are sea dwelling humanoids with finned legs and feet, and webbed hands. **Average height is 6 feet 3 inches tall, shorter than Greater Tritons, and they weigh about 200 pounds. **Lesser Tritons have silvery skin on their top half, blending to silver-blue scales on their lower half. **Hair is deep blue or green, or some mixture or tint of the two. **Lesser Tritons have a natural magical resistance to all Elemental Water spells. **Lesser Tritons are often armed with tridents, long spears, or crossbows. **Lesser Tritons have been known to ride hippocampi and giant seahorses. **Lesser Tritons leaders carry conch shells with them. **Lesser Tritons are not quite as reclusive and nonnviolent as Greater Tritons. **Lesser Tritons speak the Triton language.